Defeat
by FaithBlossom
Summary: Anna finds herself the subject of an elicit deal when the swimmer loses a battle and can't afford to pay her victorious opponent. Rated MA for adult content, lemon.


**Defeat**

 **Chapter 1: The Deal**

"Come on Seaking we can't lose this one!" Anna shouted at her final pokemon took another strong tackle attack and stifled in the water while the beating sun blared on her back as sweat escaped with increasing eagerness from her brow.

Anna looked across the battle-pool at her opponent, he didn't offer her a second glance as he intently watched his Hitmonchan as it waited for its next command. Anna didn't recognise him as a local to the Beach Route District, and she cursed herself for picking a fight with a stranger. The female swimmer had wanted to show off some of her newly caught water-types and get some easy practice in but now regretted her decision to take on the only other person on the pier. The sun began to descend in the sky as a warm evening played host to a tense duel.

"Let's finish this." The trainer said, as his pokemon nodded in acknowledgement.

The Hitmonchan leapt forward with a hurtling haymaker punch which sent Anna's Seaking skidding across the pier unconscious. She clenched her fist in frustration and defeat as it returned to the pokeball by her feet. She picked it up and returned it to the clasp of the loose belt she wore around her bikini bottoms.

"You lose, pay up." He said under the guard of his red baseball cap.

Anna swore under her breath with anger as she turned her back to him and reached insider her bikini top to where she hid her credits. She pulled out a small wedge of single-bill notes and her eyes widened as she realised she was running short.

"I…I only have thirty-five credits." She turned and said to the young man.

"This region's minimum is fifty." Came the staunch response.

"I know but I don't have it!" Followed Anna's irritated reply at her opponent's lack of compromise.

"Go to the bank and get some then, I'll come with you." He offered.

"They're all closed at this time of night, can't you just take the thirty-five? You beat me quickly anyway!" Anna's voice grew more distressed.

"You challenged me with less than the minimum, you lost and are required by League rules to compensate me."

"I told you I don't have it! What do you want me to do?" Anna shouted across the pier.

The young man hesitated for a moment in thought, he stepped forward and recalled his victorious Hitmonchan to its pokeball and looked intensely at Anna. His cap nodded slightly as he looked her up and down and moved to stand opposite his defeated muse.

"There are…other ways we could work this out, you might need that thirty-five for a bus home and it's getting late. Perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement?"

Anna tilted her head in confusion and stepped back slightly;

"What do you mean 'arrangement'? What are you suggesting?"

"You can't afford the fee for defeat, your Pokémon are weak and battered, I'm not interested in a trade and I don't need supplies. I've had a long day battling and could do with some 'relaxation' and I'm sure a pretty girl like you could help with that…" The stranger responded.

Anna bristled as the implications hit her, she angrily stepped forward and glared at her opponent, raising her voice;

"No way you creep! Do I look like that kind of girl!? How dare you, I should go and tell the officials in the Pokémon centre."

"By all means do, and while you're at it you can tell them that you could not pay me after a battle despite being the challenger. I am sure that they'd be very keen to ask exactly why you broke League rules. Do you know what the punishment is for that? You lose your licence for six months. I don't want that and I am sure you don't. Imagine how weak your Pokémon will be after that time…it'll take them at least a year to catch up. I'm trying to offer you a way to avoid that." The stranger empathised in a convincing tone.

Anna shifted and awkwardly stroked her arm as she thought about his points…what he said was true, and she was so desperate to take on the gym leader this summer too. She hesitated before looking back at the stranger.

"What exactly would I need to do?" She half-mumbled.

"Well you could start by telling me your name."

"It's…it's Anna."

A smile flashed across the stranger's lips;

"Hi Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am glad your name is a beautiful as you are…"

She smiled meekly and thanked him with a courteous nod.

"Anna that is such a pretty bikini, I would love to get a closer look, why don't you come over here and show me?"

The young woman slowly moved across the pier to his side, the heat of the sun-baked planks under her bare feet. Her hips swayed as the pokeballs on her belt jangled against each other until she arrived to lean on the rail next to him. Anna's eyes looked up at the stranger, who met her gaze from under his baseball cap. Her head only came up to his shoulder and the petite swimmer craned her head upwards to maintain eye contact as a smooth breeze caressed her svelte frame. The stranger's gaze moved down as he observed the girl's bikini top and it's pert contents.

"It is a beautiful design Anna, it suits you. Perhaps you should take it off and put it on the side with your belt, you wouldn't want the rest of those credits to get lost. Here, you can take my jacket too." His voice commanded warmly.

Anna sighed as she slowly unbuckled her belt and took his jacket to the side, she turned her back to the stranger and reached behind to untie the strings of her top, gently laying it and her credits under the pile before turning back towards her partner cupping herself gingerly.

"Don't hide them Anna, come show me." The stranger suggested.

Anna moved back towards her companion, who mover her hands aside to cup her pert breasts in his large hands. She motioned to speak but her lips were met with his as they embraced. He pulled her tight as he squeezed and fondled her exposed chest, pulling her arm so she could reciprocate as her fingers traced over his trousers to a growing hard bulge. A hand reached behind her as he cupped her ample backside and he motioned her downwards.

"On your knees Anna."

 **End of Chapter 1**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I am looking for inspiration for how this plays out, if you feel you could be Anna's stranger feel free to PM me your commands, I will use the best in the next chapter! Fx_


End file.
